Corruption Garden
by Chiaki Jikarawa
Summary: Megurine Luka, une jeune fille de seize ans, cherche par tous les moyens de renouer des liens avec sa sœur jumelle Luna.
1. Chapter 0

**Héhé... Prologue de ma toute nouvelle fanfiction, corruption garden... Inspirée donc de Corruption garden (non, sans blague xD) de Megurine Luka. Du 3DPV en fait^^ Faut aller le voir, il est super :3**

**Bref, bonne lecture ;)**

Introduction :

Vaisseau 1.02, an 4120 :

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu la lumière du jour. Dans cette petite cellule terne. Tout ça à cause d'**_elle_**... Tout est de sa faute. La faute de ma jumelle.

Je m'appelle Luka Megurine. J'ai seize ans.

Elle, c'est Luna Megurine. Elle a seize ans.

On avait toutes les deux les cheveux roses et les yeux bleus. Mais vu qu'elle ne voulait pas me ressembler, elle a décoloré ses cheveux en blanc.

Ça s'est passé après la mort de notre mère. A Elle et moi.

On avait cinq ans à l'époque.

On était resté ensemble. Et puis…

Chapitre 0:

_- Son nom, c'est Megurine Luna. Tu sais, la petite qui est toujours toute seule. Avec ces cheveux blancs et courts, ignobles._

_- C'est ta jumelle ? Bah, toi aussi tu as les cheveux courts !_

_- Oui, mais moi ils ont une couleur._

_- Et pourquoi vous êtes venues dans cette école ?_

_- On a emménagé chez notre oncle. Gakupo-san._

_- Ah… Mais… Et tes parents ?_

_ La petites détourna les yeux._

_- Ils sont… Morts…_

_- Oh, je suis désolée…_

_- Non, ce n'est pas grave._

_- Luka !_

_ Elle se retourne._

_- Luna… Qu'est-ce que…_

_- Il faut qu'on y aille._

_- Quoi ? Déjà ?_

_- Il est tard._

_ Elle soupire._

_ Elles marchent, toutes les deux. Silencieusement._

_ Il pleut dehors._

_ Elles doivent prendre le train pour rentrer chez elles parce qu'elles habitent à la campagne._

_- Ecoute, Luka… Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit…_

_- Hein ? Mais d'habitude, on se dit tout, non ?_

_- Oui. Mais là c'est différent. L'oncle dit qu'on ne s'entend pas bien._

_- C'est vrai._

_- Alors moi, je vais aller vivre ailleurs._

_Elle se tait. Elle n'a pas compris._

_- Qu…. _

_- Je vais aller vivre chez notre tante. On se retrouvera._

_- Mais…_

_- Ecoute-moi. Toi, tu vas prendre le même train que d'habitude et rentrer tranquillement chez Gakupo-san._

_- Mais…_

_- Et moi, je vais prendre un autre train, qui va passer un peu plus tôt._

_Elles entrent dans la gare._

_Elles s'assoient sur leur banc habituel._

_Luka regarde sa sœur._

_- Je ne veux pas que tu partes._

_- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un cœur. Répliqua Luna._

_C'est vrai. A la mort de leur mère, quelques années après que leur père soit parti, Luka n'avait pas pleuré. Luna et elle ne s'entendait déjà pas très bien mais à partir de ce jour, Luna s'est mise à détester sa sœur._

_Luna se leva._

_Luka la regarda sans rien faire._

_Entrer dans le train, la regarder par la fenêtre. _

_Luka se leva._

_- Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Hurla-t-elle._

_Elle courut vers les portes._

_Ces maudites portes qui se refermèrent dès que Luka arriva à leur niveau._

_- Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Cria-t-elle plus fort. Luna !_

_Et puis le bruit._

_Celui qui nous montre que le train démarre._

_- Luna !_

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne compote!**

**Merci à ceux qui postent des reviews!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ohayô ! Merci au reviewers… ça me fait plaisirs )**

**Ouais et ce chapitre et cooourt… Mais je ne m'excuse plus car je pense que vous avez l'habitude :D**

**Par contre, si vous n'aimez pas déguster par petit morceaux, attendez que je poste la suite !**

**Bisous bien compoteux à tous !**

Corruption Garden

Chapitre 1 :

_'' Luka, c'est toi sur la photo ?''_

_'' Non. C'est… C'est ma sœur.''_

J'ai vécu quelques années seule… Avec mon oncle. Je me demandais quand Luna reviendrait. Je m'inquiétais énormément pour elle…

Et puis, à mes seize ans, mon oncle m'a dit d'arrêter mes études. Je ne voulais pas. Mais il ne pouvait plus dépenser autant d'argent pour ''qu'une cruche tente de faire rentrer quelques informations dans son cerveau'' comme il disait souvent… C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très intelligente… Mais j'aurais pu comprendre… J'aurais **_du_**comprendre…

_ Je suis seule. Comme toujours. Mon oncle travail. Il fait froid dehors… Je ne veux pas sortir._

_ Je pense à __**elle**__... à ma sœur._

_ Je me demande où elle est, ce qu'elle fait…_

_Et puis mon oncle rentre. Enfin._

_- Luka ! J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle._

_- Dis-moi !_

_- La bonne c'est que tu es accepté dans l'armée de Shizumi. La mauvaise, c'est que…_

_- Que je vais devoir te quitter ?_

_Gakupo ouvre de grands-yeux._

_- Je n'y avais pas pensé…_

_- Alors quoi ?_

_Le téléphone sonne._

_Il se lève._

_Je veux savoir ce qu'est cette mauvaise nouvelle…_

Je ne m'y attendais pas. Vraiment pas.

En ce moment… Je pleure…

Parce que c'est à cause de mon oncle si je suis là, dans cette prison dépourvue de lumière.

C'est sa faute si Luna ne me parle plus.

Sa faute à lui.

Son unique faute.

_Elle me fixe._

_Pas elle._

_Pas Luna._

_Son image._

_Sa photo._

_J'aimerais que ce soit elle… En face de moi._

_Gakupo est toujours au téléphone… Je me demande avec qui…_

_- Luka ! Téléphone pour toi._

_C'est…_

_- Allo ?_

_- Allo ? Luka ? C'est moi._

_Moi qui ? Moi qui ?_

_- Luna._

_- Lu…_

_- Ecoute-moi, Luka._

_- Ou-Oui…_

_- Pendant tout ce temps… Je suis restée avec la tante._

_- Mais pourquoi tu…_

_- Pourquoi je t'appelle ? C'est simple. Tu es dans l'armée de Shizumi, non ?_

_- Ou-Oui…_

_- Alors à partir de ce jour, nous sommes rivales. Pour toujours._

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Elle a raccroché. Je suis seule._

Je sais que j'aurais dû comprendre.

Mais quelque chose m'en empêchais.

Je voulais la voir, comme avant.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle change.

_- Oncle Gaku… Qu'est-ce qu'elle…_

_- La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que Luna est acceptée dans l'armée Kuroshiki. Celle qui est opposée à la tienne…_

**Oh ! Quelle triste histoire ! OMG ! Non, plus sérieusement… Luna m'énerve dans cette fanfic alors que dans le 3DPV, elle est géniale et je l'adore… QU'AI-JE DONC FAIT ?!**


	3. Chapter 2

**NA : Donc. Chapitre2 de… TATATAM TATAM roulements de tambours ! COOOOOOOOORRUPTIOOOOOON GARDEEEEEN ! (Corruption Garden pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le trop de voyelle, de mon côté, moi j'adooooooooooreeeeeuuuuh.**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Ma réaction a été déplorable. Mon oncle, je ne lui ai plus jamais parlé. En même temps, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis déjà longtemps… Car ça fait longtemps que je suis coincée ici.

_- Qu…_

_- Excuses moi, Luka. Je voulais vraiment te le dire._

_- JE REFUSE !_

_Je sais que hurler n'a jamais été la meilleure des solutions. En plus je risque de réveillé les vieux endormis dans leurs compotes du déjeuner de la résidence de personnes âgés qui est juste à côté._

_- Luka, rien ne dis que Luna va accepter, il faut vraiment que tu fasses ça… Pour moi ? _

_Tente toujours, oncle Gaku. Jamais de la vie ! Je ne réponds pourtant rien mais je cours, dehors. Il me rattrape, m'attrape le bras. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je tremble…_

_- Oncle… Gaku… s'il te plait… Ne fais pas ça..._

_- Je suis obligé Luka, c'est pour ton bien._

_Pour mon bien ? Me battre contre ma sœur ? POUR __MON__ BIEN ? _

_- Oncle Gaku ! Inscris moi dans la même qu'elle !_

_- C'est impossible._

_Je soupire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas…_

_« C'est toi sur la photo ? »_

_« Non. C'est… Ma stupide sœur. »_

_Dorénavant il me faudra accepter les décisions de mon oncle. Il a raison, je n'y peux rien._

_« Ta sœur ? Tu as une sœur ? »_

_« Oui, contre mon grès. »_

_Je ne dois pas montrer mes réels sentiments. _

_Et je dois me montrer odieuse. Comme ma sœur._

_- Oncle… Gaku… je ne peux pas y aller !_

_- Tu dois y aller !_

_- Mais…_

_- LUKA ! TU Y VAS OU JE T'ENVOIE EN PRISON ! TOUT LE MONDE SAIT QUE C'EST TOI QUI AS TUE TON PERE !_

_- Qu…_

J'étais terrifiée. Ma mère était en prison. Elle avait avoué avoir tué mon père. Ce n'était pas elle.

C'était moi.

Pourquoi ?

Mon père était violent.

Il nous battait, nous et notre mère.

Un jour, il avait voulu frapper Luna.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Alors j'ai pris un couteau et…

Je ne voulais pas aller en prison.

Ma mère voulait me protéger…

Et maintenant…

Si j'avais su que n'importe quel choix m'aurait emmené dans une cellule, vraiment, vraiment, j'aurais choisis la prison directement. J'aurais sauvé ma mère, et je ne me serais jamais battu contre ma sœur.

Mais à Seize ans… à seize ans, on ne veut pas finir sa vie en prison.

A seize ans, on ne peut pas savoir quel choix sera le bon…

Et puis ses paroles.

Oncles Gaku avait dit : _« Si tu y vas, rien ne dit que tu affronteras ta sœur. »_

Sans rien dire, j'avais accepté sa proposition.

J'étais égoïste.

Je ne pensais qu'à moi.

J'aurais pu sauver ma mère, ma sœur, mon oncle et me sauver.

J'aurais pu rétablir la justice.

J'aurais pu redorer l'image de ma mère.

Luna est peut-être heureuse de m'avoir enfermé ici mais…

Mais moi…

Moi, même si j'ai énormément de mal à l'admettre maintenant…

Moi, Je l'aime.

**NA : ANYA ! COMPOTE ! CREVETTES ! JAMBON ! MAUVEEEEEUH ! Quoi ? Si, si, je vais bien, je vous assure. Mais oui ! Mais oui ! Alors pour ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction, sachez qu'elle avancera plus lentement que les autres. (Traduction : Cette fanfiction avancera plus lentement que les autres, SAUF Three Girls Three Personalities que je continuerais pendant les grandes vacances.)**

**Bonne compote,**

**Compoteusement,**

**La folle accro aux compotes.**


	4. Chapter 3

**NA : De retouuur ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit cette fanfic ! (Ouais il y a pire comme Three girls Three Personalities qu'il faut que je reprenne quand même ces vacances-ci…) Bref, bonne lecture mes amis compote !**

Corruption Garden

Chapitre 3 :

Après être rentrée dans l'armée de Shizumi, j'avais d'abord suivis un entraînement intensif. Je me battais contre des robots que j'anéantissais en deux minutes. Pas parce que c'était facile mais parce que je comptais me hisser à la tête de l'armée. Comme ça, je n'affronterais pas ma sœur, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargerai et si je le souhaite je la demanderais vivante pour la prendre en otage. Quand j'y serais. Je pourrais faire ce que je veux. Absolument tout.

_- Oncle Gaku. Pourquoi Luna elle n'est pas restée avec nous ? Elle nous déteste à ce point ? Demanda Luka._

_- Non. Elle veut simplement prendre son envol._

_- Envol ? Elle veut partir loin de nous parce que… Parce que si elle reste avec nous, elle ne pourra pas aller loin ?_

_- Non ! Parce qu'elle veut simplement te pardonner. Loin de toi, elle pourra te pardonner d'avoir fait accuser ta mère. Loin de toi, elle pourra se dire qu'elle t'aime se dire qu'elle aussi elle n'a pas de cœur de te laisser seul. Et là, elle reviendra._

J'ai été naïve. Parce que je l'ai cru. Sur le coup, j'ai vraiment cru que Luna pourrait me pardonner un jour ou l'autre. Mais ce n'était qu'un mythe parmi tant d'autres et j'ai vite réalisé mon erreur.

Quand on rentre dans l'armée de Shizumi, on apprend très vite quelle est la réputation des autres. Le Colonel était un homme qui adorait voir les autres souffrir. Il se délectait de la moindre goutte de sang. D'après mes coéquipiers, son second était un moins que rien que le Colonel souhaitais remplacer.

_- Vous savez quoi ? Le Colonel veut absolument remplacer son second par une femme. Il dit que la fraîcheur féminine l'aidera à retenir ses pulsions meurtrières. Il est vraiment ridicule…_

C'était ce qu'on aurait pu appeler une chance. Pour moi, s'en était une. Une de le détrôner et de prendre sa place… Mais pour ça…

_- Vous avez entendu ça ? Le Colonel a enfin viré son second. Il compte en choisir un nouveau au cours de cette semaine. Il fait bien joujou avec nous le Colonel. Cet idiot compte choisir mais il ne se rendra pas forcément compte que quelques-uns ne sont pas vraiment sincères. _

Et c'était vrai. Je ne comptais pas être sincère. Loin de là.

J'avais plusieurs fois eu l'occasion de parler au Colonel, et de lui rendre des dossiers en main propre. Le Colonel était impressionné que partout où il soit, je le rejoigne et c'est en partie pour ça que j'ai pu obtenir sa confiance.

_- Luka, il parait que le Colonel compte te choisir pour être son second ?_

_- Non, c'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial !_

_- Et sois pas comme ça Luka. Ce n'est pas beau la vengeance. Je sais ce que ta sœur t'a fait mais c'est pousser un peu loin là._

_- De quoi tu…_

_- Tu vois très bien de quoi je te parle, fais pas l'innocente. Bon aller… Il faut bien que j'aille rendre ce fichu dossier au Lieutenant-colonel._

Je n'avais pas tout de suite compris de quoi il parlait mais j'ai bien vite été mise au courant.

_- Luka Megurine. Tu es désignée comme mon adjointe. Désormais, tu bénéficieras de quelques privilèges._

_- Colonel._

_- Oui ?_

_- J'aurais quelques questions._

_- Mais bien sûr. Quoi donc ?_

_- Qui est le colonel de l'armée qui nous oppose ?_

_- Le colonel Kagamine. Rinto Kagamine… Et il me semble que son adjointe est une fille du nom de Lila… Un truc comme ça… Non, Luna. Oui c'est ça. Son adjointe s'appelle Luna._

C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que je n'avais plus aucune chance que Luna me pardonne. Que tout était fini.

**NA : Et voilà un petit chapitre assez court mais bon, il met un peu plus en action l'histoire qui va commencer à se développer. Cette fanfiction ne sera pas très longue parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur ce thème donc elle fera entre 5 et 10 chapitres (plus prologue et épilogue si il y a un épilogue)**

**Allez, bisous compoteux à tous !**


End file.
